This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, inclusive of a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer, and wherein the photogenerating layer contains, for example, a polymer or resin binder, at least one photogenerating perylene pigment of, for example, BZP comprised of a mixture of bisbenzimidazo(2,1-a-1′,2′-b)anthra(2,1,9-def:6,5,10-d′e′f′)diisoquinoline-6,11-dione and bisbenzimidazo(2,1-a:2′,1′-a)anthra (2,1,9-def:6,5,10-d′e′f′)diisoquinoline-10,21-dione, and a silanol; and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers also includes a silanol therein. Therefore, at least one of the charge transport layers can contain a silanol in embodiments, the photogenerating layer, and at least one of the charge transport layers may contain a silanol; and in embodiments the photogenerating layer may contain a silanol, and the charge transport layers can be free of a silanol.
The photoreceptors illustrated herein, in embodiments, possess excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and desirable toner cleanability.
At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7, to from 2 to about 4, to two, and the like. Moreover, the silanol can be added to the photogenerating layer that is, for example, instead of being dissolved in the photogenerating layer solution, the silanol can be added to the photogenerating layer as a dopant, and more specifically, the silanol can be included in the photogenerating layer dispersion prior to the deposition of this layer on the substrate. Incorporation of the BZP and silanol in the photogenerating layer permits, for example, a lower Vr, substantially no Vr cycle up of the resulting photoconductor as compared to a photoconductor with no silanol and BZP in the photogenerating layer.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.